Rêves brisés
by Viniy
Summary: Elle a des rêves. Des rêves d'enfant. Comme tout le monde.  Et ils vont voler en éclats, un par un.
1. Etre belle

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, déjà du haut de ses six ans, avait toujours été une fille ambitieuse. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait être quand elle serait grande. Et surtout, qui elle voulait être : la plus belle des kunoichis de Konoha. Et si elle n'en demandait pas trop, la plus forte aussi. Elle sentait déjà se poser sur elle les regards plein d'admiration et de respect des villageois et même des autres ninjas, toutes générations confondues.

Avec le temps, elle était effectivement devenue une kunoichi magnifique.

La génétique et l'espèce d' "appearance code" appliqué au sein de son clan l'avaient déjà mise sur la bonne voie.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds, de ce beau blond d'enfant, conservé grâce à la camomille. Ils étaient longs, chatouillaient le creux de ses reins et caressaient les traits délicats de son visage. Et maintenant qu'elle avait abandonné son épaisse mèche, son visage était enfin libre d'exprimer toute sa splendeur.

L'œil gauche avait retrouvé son jumeau et maintenant deux saphirs, deux morceaux d'océan, deux infinités de ciel d'été éclairaient sa peau pâle et rosée. Son petit nez fin surplombait fièrement sa bouche, tendre et belle comme un bouton de rose aux teintes claires.

Et son corps n'avait rien à envier à ce délicieux minois.

Comme toutes les kunoichis, Ino s'était forgée une silhouette quasi parfaite à l'entrainement. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le corps de n'importe quelle kunoichi. Ses innombrables régimes avaient ralenti son développement musculaire. Alors peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas la force de Sakura mais elle n'avait pas non plus ses abdominaux à faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'un civil. Elle avait à la place un ventre plat, aux hanches saillantes. Sa taille, suivant ses côtes fragiles, était étroite et accentuée par une poitrine certes discrète mais fière. Ses bras grêles, qui reposaient lascivement contre cette taille fine, étaient supportaient par des épaules fragiles aux clavicules apparentes. Et ses longues, interminables jambes s'harmonisaient avec ce corps mince, à la limite de la maigreur.

Alors quand elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha, oui, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

Mais quand on a dix-huit ans, même quand on est kunoichi, même quand on a déjà du effleurer la Mort, quand on a déjà du la saluer tristement, quand on croit avoir tout vu, le pire nous attend encore. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter que les kunoichis qui, comme elle, attirent les regards, sont souvent celles que l'on détruit le plus vite ?

On ne brise pas plus facilement ce genre de kunoichis parce que, sur un champ de batailles, leurs corps fins sont plus vulnérables. Ni même parce que la Beauté, la satisfaction de ces regards posés sur elles les rendent plus niaises. Non, on ne les détruit pas sur les champs de batailles.

Et Ino aurait du se rendre compte de cela plus rapidement. Elle aurait du, elle aurait pu prévoir ce qui l'attendait.

Parce que l'affinité de son clan avec la botanique l'avait amené à connaitre, bien plus que de vieux secrets de beauté, l'art du poison. Parce qu'elle connaissait aussi les techniques de médecine ninja et donc la façon de tuer vite et discrètement. Parce qu'elle était belle. Parce que, déjà à l'académie, on lui avait appris à être une femme.

Parce qu'elle avait tout pour devenir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle avait à peine plus de dix-huit ans et elle avait à peine atteint le statut de juunin.

Alors Tsunade l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour sa première mission seule. Et même si Ino ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, aux vues des traits tirés et graves de son Hokage, elle comprenait que c'était une chose sérieuse. Et l'ordre de mission tomba.

L'idée de protester, de hurler, d'abattre son poing sur le bureau en chêne lui traversa l'esprit. Les traits de son visage si doux se crispèrent, jusqu'à se déformer, comme lorsqu'elle s'énervait plus jeune.

Et puis, plus rien. Une neutralité presque effrayante remplaça alors la sourde colère sur son visage.

D'une voix vide, Ino acquiesça, s'approcha d'une démarche plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé, presque solennelle, du bureau et récupéra l'ordre de mission que son ainée et dirigeante lui tendait.

La blonde attendit de sortir du bureau pour laisser son regard bleuté s'embuer de larmes. Des larmes de colère, d'indignation, de dégout qu'elle ne laissa pas couler.

Demain, elle effectuerait sa première mission en tant que juunin.

Demain, elle partirait pour Kumo, maquillée comme une civile, vêtue comme une civile. Elle mttrait hors d'état de nuire une "dame de compagnie" prévue pour une soirée entre hommes influents. Elle la remplacerait et soutirerait des informations militaires à un certain Shitaro Harumaru.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision. Elle avait compris.

Aujourd'hui, même si elle n'était peut-être pas la kunoichi la plus puissante de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino était indéniablement la plus belle.

Aujourd'hui, son rêve d'enfant s'était réalisé.

Et il volait déjà en éclats.


	2. Etre indispensable

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino avait toujours désiré être indispensable. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aidé ses parents à la boutique de fleurs, elle avait toujours massé les épaules endolories de son père à ses retours de missions et offert des petits bouquets de fleurs des champs à sa mère quand celle-ci perdait son sourire. Enfant, elle s'était même tournée vers une parfaite inconnue de son âge, trop souvent triste, à laquelle elle avait gracieusement offert son soutien.

Elle avait à peine dormi cette nuit : elle était rentrée de la cérémonie en l'honneur de l'anniversaire et du mariage de Shikamaru assez tôt certes, mais l'appréhension de la journée suivante avait retardé son repos et finalement on l'avait levé bien avant l'aube.

L'eau froide de son bain, dans lequel avait infusé toute la nuit des fleurs de chrysanthèmes, la sortit de sa somnolence. Le parfum léger, et pourtant si suave, qu'avait absorbé la pièce d'eau se chargea de réveiller ses sens et l'apaisa. Cependant, avant que toute la tension accumulée ne se soit évaporée, sa mère et une vieille tante apparurent à ses côtés, faisant fi de la nudité de la plus jeune.

La tante soupira avant de rappeler à Ino que si elle voulait être prête pour la cérémonie, qui débuterait en même temps que le jour, elle n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser ! Elle aurait déjà du sortir de la baignoire et être prête à ce que l'on s'occupe d'elle, sous peine d'être en retard.

Ino ne l'écouta pas maugréer, jurer sur la mémoires des ancêtres du clan, la bienséance et elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Sa mère, sans un mot, lui tendit une serviette d'un blanc pur. Elle s'y lova avec bien-être, appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur avant de s'en entourer. Le contraste avec l'eau froide était si saisissant, et agréable. Depuis toujours, elle appréciait qu'on chauffe ses serviettes. Mais elle gouta à peine ce bonheur que la tante revint s'occuper d'elle. Sans ménagement, elle poussa Ino jusqu'à un tabouret, face à la grande coiffeuse. La jeune blonde aurait normalement accueilli cette douceur d'un regard noir, qu'il s'agisse de son ainée ou non. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Docile, elle se tourna de profil par rapport à la coiffeuse. Dans cette position, la vieille femme pouvait coiffer ses cheveux - en pestant à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui en avait mouillé la pointe - tandis que sa mère la maquillait.

La vieille, prouvant à nouveau son manque profond de délicatesse, tirait ses longs cheveux blonds. Parfois, une épingle se plantait dans son crâne. Et elle était délogée, la mèche alors libérée était à nouveau tendue à l'extrême puis l'épingle se plantait à nouveau dans son cuir chevelu.

Mais Ino ne sourcillait pas. Elle préférait se concentrer sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Ce visage, d'ordinaire si expressif, était perdu derrière un masque impassible, probablement dû à la concentration. Depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce d'eau, la mère n'avait jamais croisé le regard de la fille. Même à cet instant, alors qu'Ino la dévisageait ouvertement. La plus âgée des deux baladait son regard expert sur chaque partie du visage, du cou, de la naissance du décolleté, vérifiant l'uniformité de son travail. Sans jamais croiser les deux orbes bleues face à elle.

Une fois le teint d'Ino égalisé, sa mère peignit le coeur de sa bouche. Et vint le tour des yeux. Enfin, Ino capta le regard de sa mère. Juste l'espace d'un instant. Juste le temps de s'inquiéter devant ce regard, où la douleur d'une mère se cachait derrière le vide. Ce n'est pas là qu'elle trouverait du courage. Alors elle ferma les yeux et le pinceau couvert de poudre et le crayon se succédèrent sur ses paupières.

Après de longues minutes, la douceur de ces instruments l'abandonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa mère se relever et quitter la pièce, certainement pour aller chercher les kimonos. Il ne restait plus dans la salle d'eau que la vieille tante, elle, et la douleur de son crane.

La blonde entendait parfois une clochette tinter, des accessoires s'entrechoquer et son aînée grommeler. Un peu curieuse malgré son anxiété, elle aurait bien tourné la tête vers le miroir mais il faut avouer qu'elle craignait les remontrances de sa coiffeuse. Alors elle patientait, silencieuse et immobile.

La mère d'Ino réapparut dans la salle d'eau, suivie par deux cousines, tenant avec milles précautions de lourds kimonos blancs fort précieux. Les trois attendirent dans un silence presque religieux que la vieille dame finisse son œuvre. Et une fois son minutieux travail effectué, elle lui fit enfiler le premier kimono, alors que les plus jeunes détournaient pudiquement le regard. L'habit était long, jusqu'à traîner sur le parquet. La traîne était décorée d'exquises fleurs de lys et bordée d'une épaisse bordure, teintes dans cette nuance mauve qu'aimait tant la jeune fille. La ceinture fut serrée et nouée avec la rudesse et la rigueur qui caractérisaient l'aïeule. Par trois fois encore, la taille d'Ino fut ainsi torturée alors qu'on lui passait des kimonos à la longueur plus raisonnable, aux manches de plus en plus courtes et aux encolures de plus en plus larges.

Il ne restait plus qu'un vêtement à passer. Celui que la mère d'Ino tenait entre ses bras. Les épaules fragiles de la blonde ployaient déjà sous le poids des tissus superposés. Par chance, il était moins épais et lourd que les précédents car simplement fait de soie.

Tandis que sa mère s'avançait vers elle, les autres personnes présentes quittèrent la pièce avec toujours cette attitude si cérémonieuse. Sur l'encolure du dernier kimono, un fin liseré mauve était tissé sur la soie immaculée. Quand il se posa sur les épaules d'Ino, il était en effet bien plus léger que les précédents et n'augmentait pas vraiment la charge que la Yamanaka supportait déjà. Pas seulement grâce à la matière mais certainement car il avait été posé avec la douceur d'une mère. D'un geste toujours aussi tendre, la femme réajusta la position des cinq encolures avant de refermer les pans de tissus grâce à une ceinture large et épaisse, toutefois moins imposante qu'un obi.

Ça y est. Elle était prête. Ino osa alors un regard vers le miroir. Et elle était sublime.

Elle portait un élégant maquillage digne des geishas : teint couleur de lune, bouche rouge et yeux charbonneux. Ses cheveux d'or étaient retenus par un élégant chignon traditionnel, orné d'aiguilles d'où pendaient fleurs, perles et clochettes. Et sa tenue, immaculée, somptueuse, où trônait impérieusement l'emblème des Yamanaka.

Sa tenue de mariage. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait plus l'air d'une défunte que d'une mariée. Alors qu'elle préféra détourner le regard de son reflet avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, sa mère lui parla pour la première fois de la journée. Du bout des lèvres, elle souffla :

" - Joyeux vingt-et-un ans, Ino. "

Quand le soleil se sera levé, elle recevra la bénédiction d'un moine et du Hokage.

Quand le soleil se sera levé, elle épousera un inconnu, ce qui lui permettra alors d'accéder au statut de chef du clan Yamanaka.

Aujourd'hui, elle devenait l'épouse de quelqu'un. Elle devenait la personne la plus importante d'un clan. Elle devenait indispensable.

Aujourd'hui, son rêve d'enfant s'était réalisé.

Et il volait déjà en éclats.


	3. Etre mère

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino avait toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. Une elle miniature avec qui elle jouerait à la poupée, qu'elle coifferait, qu'elle maquillerait. Parfois, elle lui volerait ses habits peut-être et elles se disputeraient mais elles riraient bien ensemble, elle en était persuadée ! Et un jour son père resta à l'hôpital après une mission. Sa mère lui avait par la suite annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de petite sœur. Alors Ino s'était dit qu'à défaut d'une petite sœur, elle aurait plus tard une petite fille.

Bientôt quatre mois qu'on l'avait mise aux arrêts.

Depuis quatre mois on lui interdisait les missions. Plus de combat, plus d'espionnage, plus d'infiltration. Ne plus risquer sa vie, ne plus se mettre en danger, ne plus utiliser son corps en tant qu'arme. On l'avait même envoyé paître quand elle demandait à rendre service à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus le droit qu'au repos.

Au départ, elle se sentait soulagée, bien. C'était un moment de répit pour son corps et son amour propre. Shikamaru et Choji lui rendaient visite, quand ils en avaient le temps, mais le plus souvent elle flânait dans la demeure Yamanaka toute la journée, en s'occupant tantôt des fleurs qui se remettaient doucement de l'hiver, tantôt de la boutique. Elle sortait aussi flâner dans les rues de Konoha, la tête haute, même quand on disait tout bas que l'enfant n'était pas de son mari, qu'on l'avait engrossé en mission.

Et malgré toute sa force de caractère, elle commençait à flancher. Alors, elle était devenue une paria au sein de son propre village ? Bien sûr, elle le savait. Depuis qu'elle avait dix-huit, elle sentait les regards lourds dans son dos. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa réellement qu'on la rejetait.

Ses sorties se firent alors moins fréquentes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne quitte plus l'enceinte de sa demeure. Il lui restait ses fleurs, de toute façon. Mais il devint vite, trop vite, difficile pour la blonde de parcourir les jardins de son clan.

Le temps avait finit par donner raison à la vieille tante : Ino était de trop faible constitution pour mener correctement à terme une grossesse. Elle n'avait pas pris assez de poids, son dos la faisait souffrir alors que son ventre s'arrondissait à peine et ses forces la quittaient rapidement. Alors Ino dût rester alitée. Chaque jour, elle voyait passer devant sa porte ce mari qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appris à aimer. Et elle apercevait son père et ce même regard compatissant et désolé qu'il lui offrait depuis quatre ans. Shikamaru et Choji ne venaient plus la voir.

Les derniers mois de sa grossesse furent durs, un enfer même pour Ino. Sa vieille tante passait la voir régulièrement, chaque jour, pour lui faire avaler différentes décoctions censées lui rendre quelques forces mais le reste du temps, elle était seule. Seule avec elle-même et les souvenirs de son passé.

Elle se rappelait de ses années à l'académie, de Sakura et de l'équipe dix.

Elle se souvenait de son énergie fracassante, de son optimisme exagéré et de son envie de progresser et d'avancer. De ses rêves.

Alors elle se maudissait, se haïssait pour son innocence de l'époque. Et tandis qu'elle pleurait et qu'un liquide poisseux mouillait ses jambes, elle caressait avec amour son ventre arrondi.

Bientôt, elle accomplira son devoir conjugal et son devoir envers le clan.

Bientôt, elle souffrira à nouveau, mais cette fois pour donner la vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle tenait dans ses bras tremblants son enfant, sa fille.

Aujourd'hui, son rêve d'enfant se réalisait.

Et il volait déjà en éclats.

Alors, elle pria ses ancêtres. Elle pria pour que jamais sa fille ne vienne, d'un air candide, lui dire :

"Maman, plus tard, je serais comme toi !"


End file.
